


Care

by softestlad



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Stress Relief, Teasing, an extremely light suggestion of dom/sub, edging lite, like...barely there, supportive husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlad/pseuds/softestlad
Summary: “But – earlier you didn’t want to?”“That was then,” Aaron said, tugging Robert’s hair so his head tilted back, a quiet gasp slipping from his lips as they parted in surprise. “You had to be there for Vic, it wasn’t right. But now…” Aaron bent down to the exposed column of Robert’s throat, sucked gently on the skin there, drawing a wisp of a groan from Robert. “Now I’m here for you. Whatever you want.”--Just a wee fic following up Tuesday's ep 14/5/19. Allusions made to Vic's situation at the moment, but nothing explicit. Take care of yourselves during these storylines <3





	Care

Liv was in her room, packed up for the night – or at least Aaron hoped. She was really hitting the books hard, and as much as he was proud of her, between Jacob and now Lisa, he didn’t want his little sister to overextend herself for the sake of a good mark in her exam. And even though she didn’t know yet about Vic, what had happened had put Liv on his mind even more constantly than usual. He resisted the urge to go knock on her door, in case she had actually decided to just get some sleep, and made his way to his and Robert’s bedroom instead.

It tore him up to see Robert so upset, to see the frantic darting of his eyes as he searched for a solution to a problem that had none. Robert sat on the edge of their bed, elbows on his knees, back hunched as he stared into space in front of him.

Aaron scanned the rigid line of Robert’s spine, making a decision. He had gently rejected Robert earlier, but that was in the thick of everything – it wouldn’t have been healthy. But now, before bed, when there was nothing else for Robert to be doing other than tracing over the jagged edges of these last few days over and over until he bled? There are worse ways to cope than sex with someone you love, with someone who loves you. And he did. Love Robert, that was. So much.

Aaron cleared his throat, and wandered over to stand in front of Robert, waiting for his husband’s eyes to focus. Aaron stepped into the gap between Robert’s thighs, watching Robert look up, a light smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes. Aaron threaded his fingers into Robert’s hair, pushing it back off his forehead, twirling small circles at the base of Robert’s neck.

“How’s the patient?” Aaron said softly. Robert’s brow, having relaxed from Aaron’s fingers stroking his hair, furrowed. “Earlier on?” Aaron reminded him.

_I’m fine, Doctor. Y’know, I wouldn’t mind a lie down on your couch._

Robert’s eyes lit with recognition. “But – earlier you didn’t want to?”

“That was then,” Aaron said, tugging Robert’s hair so his head tilted back, a quiet gasp slipping from his lips as they parted in surprise. “You had to be there for Vic, it wasn’t right. But now…” Aaron bent down to the exposed column of Robert’s throat, sucked gently on the skin there, drawing a wisp of a groan from Robert. “Now I’m here for you. Whatever you want.”

Robert’s eyes darkened at that, and Aaron smirked. Supporting Vic – there was a long road ahead of them, Aaron knew. And as unpalatable as it was, they had to remember to take care of themselves while they were giving her that support. He remembered the words of one the counsellors he connected to the most, that you have to fill your own cup first. Put your own oxygen mask on before anybody else’s. That meant care. Compassion. It meant fun.

“Whatever I want?” Robert grinned, pulling Aaron forward and laying his hands on Aaron’s hips, pressing in with his thumbs. “Sure your mouth isn’t writing cheques your arse can’t cash?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“We both know my arse can cash it,” Aaron shot back, happy to see the playful spark emerging in Robert’s eyes, the slow teasing out of that lost space he’d been wandering in for days. “Or yours could,” Aaron said, speculatively, then reaching down, palmed Robert through his jeans, a teasing squeeze to get the fire burning. “Or my hands,” Aaron continued, then, sinking to his knees, “Or my mouth.” Aaron tilted his head so his face rested against Robert’s inner thigh. Robert’s hand came up to his cheek, and Aaron watched him carefully. Neither of them hid their desires from each other, but Aaron appreciated that it was a sensitive time, that Robert had a lot on his mind, might not even know exactly what he wanted.

Aaron realised this with a jolt, and just as quickly, changed tack.

Bracing his palms on Robert’s spread knees, Aaron levered himself to his feet, then reached for the hem of Robert’s shirt. Robert floundered at the sudden change.

“Off,” Aaron said, and smiled when Robert, still reeling from the quick switch, lifted his arms overhead, letting Aaron peel his shirt up and off of him. That gradual, delicious reveal of Robert’s stomach, his chest, his face and mussed hair reappearing from his shirt collar – it was one of Aaron’s favourite things to do since day dot.

“Thought it was anything _I_ wanted,” Robert groused, belied by the increasingly visible line of his cock hardening in his jeans.

“It will be,” Aaron said, pausing to indulge in a fluttering touch to Robert’s shoulders. “I’ll make sure it is. Trust me?” Robert stared at him. “Robert. Trust me to know what you want.” Aaron hooked his fingers behind Robert’s belt buckle, toying with the loose part, a light flick of leather against the skin of Robert’s stomach. “What you need, yeah?” Robert swallowed, and Aaron could write a fucking lexicon on that body, the subtle difference between a genuine smile and one that was put on, the way work stress became tapping pens and personal stress became crossed arms. The thin line between a swallow of nervousness, and one of excitement. Robert nodded.

Aaron made short work of Robert’s belt and jeans, and then his own, slowing down minutely at Robert’s favourite parts. He was weak for that last shred of coverage, moaning as Aaron rolled his underwear down in teasing increments, the band of his briefs making a quiet snap against hip bones, the place just above where his pubic hair began. Robert’s eyes were wide as saucers, dark as Aaron’s half of the wardrobe. He didn’t try to reach out, as if he didn’t want to be distracted by touching, in case it made him miss so much as a millimetre of revealed skin.

Letting his underwear fall down his thighs to the floor, Aaron stepped out of them and climbed onto the bed. He sat down, back against the headboard, and widened his legs. He patted the space between them,

“C’mere then,” he said, lowly. “Lemme take care of you.”

Robert joined him, sitting between Aaron’s legs, back to Aaron’s chest. Aaron reached into their bedside locker, finding the lube one handed and laying it next to them. For now, his dry hands skimmed up Robert’s stomach to his nipples, and Aaron brushed his thumbs against them. Robert wriggled, and Aaron brushed them again, feather light, listening for changes in Robert’s breath. Just as Robert inhaled, on the edge of telling Aaron to get on with it, to really touch him, Aaron applied pressure, twisting the hardened nipples and wrenching a delicious groan out of Robert. With one hand he carried on like that, circling and tugging, alternating the pressure so that each time Robert was about to demand more, the change in his breath as good as a billboard to let Aaron know what his husband wanted. With the other, Aaron retrieved the lube, and flipping the cap, managed to palm some. He reached down between Robert’s legs.

“Aaron,” Robert groaned, hips bucking up into Aaron’s touch.

“Told you I know what you need,” Aaron said. He concentrated on the feel of Robert under his hands, pulling on his nipples still, while simultaneously tugging on his cock in long, slow, wet strokes. He kept the pressure light, the lube letting him caress Robert’s cock in a languorous glide. Varying the pattern so Robert couldn’t get a sense of it, Aaron peppered in a few squeezes, a few twists around the silken head.

“More,” Robert said, his breath starting to come harsher. “Please, Aaron, touch me ah –“

Aaron cut Robert off by attaching himself behind Robert’s ear, just where his jaw stopped, sucking hard. Aaron had been thinking about doing this for a while, the varied pressure and unpredictability. As Robert’s husband Aaron considered himself honour bound to keep him on his toes. Or keep him curling his toes, rather.

Aaron scraped his beard against the back of Robert’s neck, and lowered the hand on Robert’s nipples to his balls, rolling them gently.

“Ah, yes,” Robert gasped out, hips bucking into the too-soft strokes of Aaron’s rough hands. “Please, just a little more, Aaron, I’m getting closer.”

“You want to come, is it?”

Robert nodded vigorously, hips still pumping as he tried to fuck Aaron’s fist, still stubbornly too loose.

“You think you need to come, right now?” Aaron questioned, and Robert let his head fall back against Aaron’s shoulder as Aaron tightened his grip and started to increase his pace, long strokes replaced with short, rough pulls that Aaron knew were melting Robert’s brain, could feel the puffing exhales Robert was making against the skin of his own neck. He was close, Aaron could tell by the way he pulsed in his hand, by the desperate sounds he was making. He looked down the full, gorgeous length of his husband’s body, strong thighs quivering against their quilt.

“Aaron I’m – “

“You don’t.” Aaron stopped. He let go of Robert’s cock just as Robert was about to crest into orgasm, and the groan of frustration he made almost made Aaron laugh aloud. His husband swivelled his head to glare at him.

“Aaron! I was only a second or two away from coming, what the hell are you playing at?” Aaron smirked, eyes dancing over Robert’s face. His lips were bitten pink and his eyelashes were wet, his chest burnished with a red flush that had Aaron reaching for his nipples again. Though this time, with his mouth. He sucked a path up Robert’s chest, coming back up to his mouth, pushing his tongue inside. Robert let him, his own tongue pressing up against Aaron’s own with the same desperation that had coloured his voice. Aaron pulled back.

“You’ll come,” Aaron said, “When have I ever not gotten you off?”

“Charity walking in on us in the shower comes to mind,” Robert said, rolling his eyes, chest still rising and falling at an elevated pace. Aaron put his hands on Robert’s shoulder blades and pushed until his husband was on his hands and knees in front of him.

“I can fix that,” Aaron said, and lowered his head to lay a kiss to the bottom of Robert’s spine, between the dimples on his back. Robert, immediately cottoning on, melted, his chest flat to the bed and his arse in the air. Aaron squeezed it appreciatively, then parted Robert’s cheeks and started flicking his tongue over Robert’s rim.

Robert was a puddle for him like this, breath hitching as Aaron switched between the tip of his tongue and the flat, responding to every movement. Their bedroom was quiet but for Robert’s breathy sounds and the obscene, wet noises Aaron’s rimming was producing. Aaron loved knowing Robert this well. That if he fluttered his tongue just so –

“God! Ah, ah, Aaron!” Aaron re-coated his fingers in lube, and pressed one inside Robert, tugging at his rim and licking it concurrently in the way that Aaron knew made Robert’s eyes roll back in his head. That time they had fucked in front of a floor to ceiling hotel mirror had been…illuminating.

The bedding was absorbing Robert’s moans, but some of his nonsense still slipped through.

“Fuck, Aaron, you should – ah – you should teach a fucking class.” Aaron huffed, sliding a second finger alongside the first, watching how the pleasure rippled up his husband’s spine in one sinuous wave. “No, you’re right,” Robert panted, but Aaron could hear the fucked out smile in his voice. “Probably not. No one would ever get out of bed.”

Aaron smiled against Robert’s hole, pulling his fingers out and replacing them wholeheartedly, fully with his tongue. No teasing the rim, no light as a feather touches. Aaron fucked his tongue into Robert and reached between his knees, pumping Robert’s leaking cock with fast mercy, hot and dirty.

Just like his husband.

Robert came beautifully, his thighs trembling either side of Aaron’s ears, a swathe of goosebumps racing up his back as though the first up to his neck won a prize. His moan was deep, shaking out of him, out from some deep place that only Aaron knew how to reach, and the thought tipped Aaron over, giving himself his own helping hand and adding his mess to their already soiled quilt.

Robert’s legs collapsed out from under him, leaving him flat on his belly, head towards the foot of the bed. Aaron soothingly ran a hand from the back of Robert’s knee, up over his arse, past the dip of his spine, following the path up until Aaron laid down on his own belly beside him. Their faces were turned to each other, and Aaron was supremely gratified to see the blissful, sleepy-eyed look Robert was wearing. His hair was a gorgeous disaster, his shoulders completely relaxed. A few minutes passed of them just looking at each other, the sheets growing more and more offensive the longer they left them, but neither of them caring.

“So, that what you needed?” Aaron asked, his lips feeling puffy around the words.

“And then some,” Robert said. He let loose a long, free breath. “Can’t move now though. You’ve done me in.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious,” Robert said, his smile half smushed. “You’ve fucked the life from my bones. Remember me fondly, eh?”

“Do my best,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. He scootched closer, and Robert, with a noise like the effort was gargantuan, flung an arm over his back, hand coming to rest at Aaron’s ribs.

“Thank you,” Robert said, thoughtfully.

“You don’t have to thank me for having sex with you Robert,” Aaron said, tone lighthearted, limbs heavy. “It’s not exactly a hardship.”

Robert snorted, then shook his head gently. “I wasn’t thanking you for having sex with me, Aaron, I – well I mean I am. You’re very, very good – “

“I’m too tired now for another go so take your own advice about cashing cheques, alright?”

“Charming. But no, I was talking about earlier. So, not thank you for having sex with me…thank you for – thank you for not having sex with me earlier.” Robert averted his eyes, a touch of nerves permeating his voice. His volume dropped low, the moment becoming even more intimate, an overwhelming prospect after what they’d just done. “No one has ever been able to read me like you do. Sometimes it’s like you know how I feel before I do.”

“S’cos I love you,” Aaron said. “And I’m here for you, Robert. Always. In every way.”

“I know,” Robert said, sliding his hand up, running it through Aaron’s hair. “I love you too. So much.”

Their lips brushed gently, barely a kiss at all except Aaron could still feel it in his blood, in his toes, deep in his chest.

“Enough to do the bed before we get in it?” Robert gave him another kiss.

“A man has limits, Aaron.”


End file.
